familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Prescott Overton I (1901-1958)
George Prescott Overton I (1901-1958) appears to have been a bigamist and worked as a chief radio technician for the United States Coast Guard and was an electrical engineer. (b. March 15, 1901, Newark, Essex County, New Jersey, USA - d. March 13, 1958, 2:05 pm, Central Emergency Hospital, San Francisco, San Francisco County, California, USA) Social Security Number 547125052 and Military Service Number 108-053. Birth George is the son of George Stephen Overton (1870-bef1930) and Sarah Boardman (1877-aft1930). Siblings He had the following siblings: Norman Overton (1903-1953); and Marion G. Overton (1909-?). Coast Guard George enlisted in the Coast Guard on January 15, 1927 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and served for 18 years. Marriage He married Dorothy Ina Stead (1911-1989) on June 02, 1929 in Washington, District of Columbia. Children *George Prescott Overton II (1930-1982) Spokane and Los Angeles By 1935 he was living in Spokane, Washington. He appears in the 1940 United States census living on his own in Los Angeles and he listed himself as a widower, even though his wife was still alive. Other marriage He married Gennie Lee Patterson (1910) on August 10, 1940 in Los Angeles, California. There is no evidence that he was divorced from his first wife and this constitutes bigamy. Coast Guard discharge He was given an honorable discharge from the Coast Guard on December 18, 1945 and was processed out on December 27, 1945 in Wilmington, California. Bechtel Corporation He then went to work for Bechtel as an electrical draftsman. Death George died in 1958 while living at Apartment 21, 542 Mason Street, in San Francisco and the cause of death is listed as: "multiple ruptured atheromatous plaques of left coronary arteries due to severe arteriosclerosis". Burial He was buried on March 26, 1958 in Golden Gate National Cemetery in San Bruno, San Mateo County, California. Memories about George Overton According to Judith Abigail Clark (1959- ) Morales: "He enlisted in the Coast Guard in Philadelphia in, I believe, 1929 or 1930, before leaving for radio training school in Wyoming. I think he must have been married when he left for Wyoming, with grandmother, but I have no proof. He was obviously a serial monogamist at best, and at worst, he was a polygamist. I have documentation regarding a marriage in Colorado he committed himself to while 'married' to Dorothy. Her name was Norma Sloane. Then there was a woman named Jennie Wright, a woman named Myrtle Able and another one in California whose name escapes me at present. I have copies of letters between Stead and Myrtle." Relationship George Prescott Overton I (1901-1958) was the grandfather of Anita Malootian (1961- ) aka Christine Six. Timeline *1901 Birth in Newark, Essex County, New Jersey on March 15, 1901. *1910 United States Census living in Newark, New Jersey *1920 United States Census living in Bloomfield, New Jersey *1927 Enlisted in the Coast Guard in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on January 15, 1927. *1929 Marriage to Dorothy Ina Stead (1911-1989) in Washington, District of Columbia on June 2, 1929. *1930 United States Census living in Baltimore, Maryland *1930 Birth of George Prescott Overton II (1930-1982), his son. *1935 Living in Spokane, Washington at the coast guard base (according to the 1940 census). *1940 United States Census living at the coast guard base as a widower in Los Angeles, California. *1945 Honorable discharge from the United States Coast Guard on December 18, 1945. *1945 Processed out of the United States Coast Guard in Wilmington, California on December 27, 1945. *1945 Working at Bechtel as an electrical draftsman. *1958 Death in California. *1958 Burial in Golden Gate National Cemetery in San Bruno, San Mateo County, California on March 26, 1958. External links *George Prescott Overton I (1901-1958) at Wikidata *George Prescott Overton I (1901-1958) at Familysearch (requires free registration to view) *George Prescott Overton I (1901-1958) at Findagrave *George Prescott Overton I (1901-1958) at Geni Documents File:George Prescott Overton (1901-1958) application for his seaman's protection certificate.jpg|1920 seaman's certificate File:7773660 1065458602.gif|1930-1940 circa portrait File:George Prescott Overton I (1901-1958) marriage in 1940.jpg|1940 marriage File:George Prescott Overton I (1901-1958) death certificate.png|1958 death Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:George Prescott Overton (1901-1958)